


Third Date's a Charm

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nervous Sam, Painting, Romance, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Jess on what he hopes is a creative date idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liron_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/gifts).



> I got a prompt that read: "SamJess... Please... I beg you. Something with paint? Like chilling with some preschoolers and fingerpaints, or some sort of required art class. Please. I have a powerful need."

Sam didn’t think he’d enjoy this kind of date. It wasn’t his kind of thing, but Brady had told him early on that Jess was into art and there was a place just outside of Palo Alto that conducted mini-crash-courses on painting for small events, parties, groups of friends, and couples. Sam was sure the whole idea was really fucking lame, but Jess was this…  _force_.. this incredible  _energy_ that had surged into his life and he was willing to take risks to keep up with her. He wanted to make her smile, like he had accidentally on their first date, and watch the electricity in her eyes and her dimples meet as the rest of her face shimmered to light. 

So there they were on their third real date, half way through a crash-session on how to paint a bowl of fruit that was backlit by a tiny lamp. Groups of friends laughed and drank from glasses of wine at their easels, scattered across the open room, as the instructor walked around giving out tips. There were two other couples sharing a canvas each, and then there was Sam and Jess, tag-teaming their own work-in-progress.  Sam was hoping the small beads of sweat collecting across his forehead could be passed off as determination to get the apples to look right next to the grapes, even though he couldn’t mix the paint to get the right shade of purple, instead of what they were really about: hoping Jess didn’t consider this to be the dumbest idea on the planet. 

He side-eyed her, trying to gauge how much fun —if any—she was having, as she added some color to the orange next to the banana. She was grinning. Was this a good sign? Was she only being polite? She was that kind of person, such a great person, so nice, she wouldn’t let Sam feel like he was failing even if he was, he just knew it. This wasn’t a way to gauge the success of the date, she’s too smart and nice to give a hint that it all sucked. 

She caught him staring at her —something he really was not trying to do but it was easy to get lost in the way she moved and how soft her hair seemed— and raised an eyebrow at him, her grin widening. Sam tried to be smooth in his recovery, snapping his attention back to the canvas and bringing his hand thoughtfully up to his chin. 

"Hmm," he grunted, as if an artist lived somewhere deep in his law-student brain. "Maybe if I add more red here?" The hand that was on his chin reached out to point to the slightly purple apple painted on the canvas and he noticed there was purple paint on the tips of his fingers. "Oh…!"

 _Shit._ His stomach dropped.

Jess began to laugh. 

"Ah,  _um_ …can you…?” he began, laughing nervously as he handed her the pallet so he could wipe the purple that was surely on his chin. He swiped the back of his other hand across his face to make sure he got it all, but when he pulled that hand away he saw that there was yellow paint on that one.

_Oh, come ON!_

Jess began to laugh louder. 

Sam was pretty sure he had never been this embarrassed in his life as his face turned bright red underneath the purple and yellow smudges all across it. There was no question now, Jess had to think this was the dumbest thing a guy had ever taken her to do on a date. She was literally out with a man who looked like a giant child learning to finger paint.

Jess sat the pallet down and grabbed the bottom of her apron. “Here,” she giggled, approaching him. He leaned a bit over so she could reach, mortified until he felt her tug the collar of his shirt to pull him close. Then his stomach dropped again, but for a completely different reason. She used her apron to wipe the paint off Sam’s face (though Sam wondered if his blushing cheeks could just burn it off, at this point) while her other hand gripped his shirt, smiling as she worked. She was close, very close, and Sam just couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her no matter how many times  _"You probably look like such a moron! Stop staring at her!"_  ran through his mind. 

When she was done, her eyes met his and there was the electricity he craved. There was the smile he was hoping for. It didn’t just light up her face this time, he felt it also burn his own, and at the touch of her lips on his he was certain there was a very real jolt throughout his body. 

 _Well played,_  he thought as she pulled away.  _This painting was a good idea._


End file.
